someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Boo Boo the Bear.
Hi. My name is DJFrostyHD or Frosty for short. I'm here to tell you my experience about a toy. This story shows what happened after my sister got a teddy bear. Enjoy. Me and my family went to a carnival that wasn't too far from our house. We played lots of games and rode lots of rides. It was really fun. But that fun would turn scary. I am a really odd kid. Every now and then, a vision would flash before my eyes. It was about what could happened to me at that location like being kidnapped, getting stabbed, or even worse. Back to the story, we were walking around and we found a stall. It was a ring toss stall. My sister saw a teddy bear. It was pink and it was holding a heart saying "I love you". She said to me that she wanted that teddy bear so much. Seeing how she reacted to the teddy bear, I got her the teddy bear. Before the man handed me the teddy bear, he said "Take good care of it" with a scary grin. I was freaked out for a moment before my sister took the teddy bear from my hands by forced. She said "I'll name you Boo Boo!". After that, we went back home. She played with the toy everyday, nearly 24/7. Seeing how her attitude changed from bad to good, I just ignored her. But, she kept playing in front of my face everytime I did something. Not long after that, I just... snapped! I yelled at her with a really angry voice. Her face changed from happy to sad, she ran upstairs, went inside her room and locked the door. At this point, I felt really guility. After some time, I went upstairs, knocked on the door and apologized, but all I heard was her talking to the teddy bear. After that, I just gave up and went to sleep. While I was sleeping, I heard another voice intefering. The voice said "Will you love me too?". I woke up and the creepiness began. Right when I woke up, I saw the teddy bear at my door, sitting down. It wasn't moving and it wasn't talking either. But I said "I could have swore that I heard a kid's voice...". After looking around, I just kicked the teddy bear and it was falling down the stairs. Then, I locked my door and I just went to sleep. The next day, I just woke up and I saw my door was opened even though I know it was locked. And the creepy thing is, the teddy bear was sitting there again, at the same spot. I examined the teddy bear. I looked at the heart, it said "LOVE ME!". I was freaked out and I just shoved the teddy bear inside the trash can. As I was watching television, the teddy bear went flying over and landed beside me. I was looking around, curious how it went flying and thinking someone threw it. But no one was near me. I looked at the teddy bear again and the heart said "WHY WON'T YOU LOVE ME!". At this point, I was really freaked out. I just threw the teddy bear outside. So, after that, i just continued watching television, but then, a voice said "Pick me back up... DO IT FOOL!". I looked outside and the teddy bear was on top of my dad's car and the windshield was covered with blood and there was writing on it. It said "You better love me!". I just ran upstairs, woke my sister up and dragged her to the car. She saw the writing and she screamed so loud. I took the teddy bear and I poured gasoline on it. It said "YOU BETTER NOT!". I just ignored it and searched for my lighter. And when i found the lighter, the teddy bear was gone. Suddenly, I saw it with a kitchen knife going through it's body. I just took the teddy bear and burned it. While it was burning, a small piece of paper fell out of it. I picked up the paper and it read, "I will be back soon". After that, I just tried to forget about everything that happened but I just couldn't. I always remember that note and that teddy bear. I never saw the teddy bear after that but everytime I see a teddy bear, I remember the note. Category:Creepypastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Real Life Category:Original Story